elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Guar (Online)
|loot = |quest = A Gathering of Guar Scars Never Fade Finding the Family Guar Gone Recovering the Guar Unbridled Wealth |province = Black Marsh High Rock Morrowind Valenwood |region = Bal Foyen Coldharbour Deshaan Grahtwood Khenarthi's Roost Stonefalls Shadowfen Rivenspire |location = See below |dlc = Base }} Guar are reptilian creatures native to the provinces of Morrowind and Black Marsh in . The domesticated variant is the Pack Guar. There are currently two subspecies: Bantam and Pony Guar. Attacks *Bite *Dive *Headbutt Quests *A Gathering of Guar: Help locate the missing Guar. *Scars Never Fade: Use Comes-When-Called, a Guar, to track the missing argonian leaders in The Gray Mire. *Finding the Family: Help locate the missing Guar. *Guar Gone: *Recovering the Guar: Recover the Guar that went missing from Sulphur Pools. *The Arbordawn Cult: Help Telenger with a problem at the Falinesti Autumn Site. *Unbridled Wealth: Help find a missing Guar, and discover the location of a ruby that went missing. Locations *North of Balmora, Vvardenfell *Caravan Crest, Deshaan *Davon's Watch, Stonefalls *Dhalmora, Bal Foyen *Falinesti Autumn Site (Halls of Ichor), Reaper's March - (Indring) *Fort Zeren, Bal Foyen (Pale-Hide only) *Hei-Halai, Shadowfen *Kragenmoor, Stonefalls *The Gray Mire, Grahtwood *Mournhold, Deshaan *(Just) south of Mud Tree Village, Shadowfen ("Unbridled Wealth" quest) *Northpoint, Rivenspire *Quarantine Serk, Deshaan (Little Monster) *Miscellaneous locations throughout Shadowfen (peaceful, but will attack if attacked) *Stormhold Outlaws Refuge, Stormhold (Shadowfen) *Sulfur Pools, Stonefalls *Temple of the Crescent Moon, Khenarthi's Roost (Pony Guar) *Vale of the Ghost Snake, Deshaan Variants *Bantam Guar *Caravan Guar *Pack Guar *Pony Guar *Scuttler ;Unique *Amili – Kragenmoor, Stonefalls *Bennie – Kragenmoor, Stonefalls *Bettie – Kragenmoor, Stonefalls *Bidsi – Kragenmoor, Stonefalls *Bittergreen the Wild – Caravan Crest, Deshaan *Bulpy – Eyevea, Summerset Isles *Callie – Kragenmoor, Stonefalls *Comes-When-Called – a Pony Guar in The Gray Mire, Grahtwood *Corkie – Dhalmora, Bal Foyen *Doddie – Dhalmora, Bal Foyen *Dollie – Dhalmora, Bal Foyen *Eager-Teeth – The Gray Mire, Grahtwood *Elval – Kragenmoor, Stonefalls *Endless-Belly – The Gray Mire, Grahtwood *Grannie – Dhalmora, Bal Foyen *Guar Pack Animal – deceased guar who appears during the quest "Unbridled Wealth" *Honor – Cadwell's bantam guar *Indring – a bantam guar (note: originally a chicken ) *Lillie – Dhalmora, Bal Foyen *Little Monster – Quarantine Serk *Mireli – Kragenmoor, Stonefalls *Mogi – a bantam guar found at Esqoo's House in Dhalmora *Nettie – Kragenmoor, Stonefalls *Pale-Hide – Fort Zeren, Bal Foyen *Peony – belongs to wandering merchant Fanisea Saram, who can be found north of Balmora *Puddles – Bal Foyen Dockyards *Rollie – Dhalmora, Bal Foyen *Sithis – Stormhold Outlaws Refuge, Shadowfen *Small-One – The Gray Mire, Grahtwood *Tippi – Vale of the Ghost Snake, Deshaan *Wades-in-Muck – Mud Tree Village, Shadowfen ;Pets *Bantam Guar *Squeee, a vanity pet included with the Adventurer Pack bundle. *Pony Guar *Coconut, a vanity pet obtained by purchasing the official guar plush. *Striated Pony Guar, a vanity pet available at the Crown Store for 400 for a limited time (no longer available). *Scuttler: a tame variation of Guar found in Dhalmora. *Vermilion Scuttler: a vanity pet that was included with the Explorer's Pack pre-order bonus. * ;Mounts *Bal Foyen Circus Guar *Banded Guar Charger *Dragonscale Barded Guar *Dwarven Guar *Flame Atronach Guar *Frostbane Guar *Glowgill Guar *Golden Eye Guar *Green Narsis Guar *Guar-Lizard Steed *Hist Guar *Hollowjack Rider Guar *Novelty Stick Guar *Pale Velothi Guar *Psijic Guar Exemplar *Shadowghost Guar *Skeletal Guar *Skyfire Guar *Storm Atronach Guar *Tessellated Guar *Wild Hunt Guar Gallery GuarRender.png|Guar concept art Appearances * * * ** de:Guar (Online) Category:Online: Pets Category:Online: Grahtwood Creatures Category:Online: Bal Foyen Creatures Category:Online: Deshaan Creatures Category:Online: Stonefalls Creatures Category:Online: Shadowfen Creatures Category:Online: Khenarthi's Roost Creatures Category:Online: Rivenspire Creatures